Mr. Krabs
Debut: Fliqpy's Rampage (And Mr. Krabs new bank machine) Tropes * Adaptational Villainy: While Mr. Krabs is at worst, a cruel boss, he never have been this evil. He's now just another Fliqpy. And Fliqpy himself is a evil psychopath. * And I Must Scream: In the first movie, Mr. Krabs was still conscious while frozen by Neptune. In Battle of the Multiverse, he screams a lot. * Annoying Laugh: Arr-har-har-har! * Anti-Hero: As far as "anti" and "hero" goes, when fighting against a megalomaniac sea plankton he can come of as kind of heroic, but it still doesn't excuse how far his greed goes. Especially in Battle of the Multiverse though it seems like the "Anti" part of him vanished. * Arch-Enemy: He and Plankton are sworn enemies. * Asshole Victim: Mr. Krabs usually deserves the horrible fate that he gets. * Astonishingly Appropriate Appearance: His "big meaty claws" and broad belly shows off his money-grabbing and greedy nature. * Ax-Crazy: Mr. Krabs is often a step away from being dangerously insane because of his extreme obsession with the money. "Clams", for instance, has SpongeBob and Squidward rightly disturbed from seeing him go crazy over Ol' Bluelips stealing his millionth dollar. This is even more prominent after the movie. It's even more prominent in the Battle of the Multiverse series where he's essentially another Fliqpy. * Bad Boss: A jerk to his employees to the point where he would rather murder them. * Bad People Abuse Animals: Mr. Krabs is not above exploiting living things in the name of financial gain. He once stole a zoo clam's egg in "The Smoking Peanut" - mistaking it for a pearl - which caused it to have a temperamental outburst. Additionally, he once milked an abundance of jellyfish for all their jelly's worth to boost the Jelly Patty sales in "Jellyfish Hunter", and used Gary as a magnetic coin detector in "The Cent of Money" before the snail eventually collapsed and was subsequently hospitalized. We also have the fact that some of the main characters in the Battle of the Multiverse series are in animals and he kills them on a regular bases. * Benevolent Boss: At least toward SpongeBob when no money was involved, less so in later seasons, but SpongeBob still sees him as one. * Berserk Button: Don't even so much as touch his money if you value your life. * Big, Thin, Short Trio: The Big to Squidward's Thin and SpongeBob's Short. * Borrowed Catchphrase: "I'm ready, I'm ready!, for me money." * Butt-Monkey: He becomes this in some episodes as a result of his greed and obsession with money going too far. Examples include "Squeaky Boots", "Born Again Krabs", "Krabby Land", and "Squid On Strike". * Catchphrase: ** "SpongeBob, me boy!" ** "MR. SQUIDWARD!" * Carnivore Confusion: He's a crab, who sells "Krabby Patties"—which, if we can presume it's what it sounds like, are patties made of crab. It doesn't help that in some episodes, characters treat Krabby Patties as if they're alive (though it could just be a catchy name). It's even more confusing in the Battle of the Multiverse series because Mr. Krabs sells living people's body parts and some organs on a few occasions. Though it seems like this is due jtmoney's agreement that Mr. Krabs is evil or he loves to exaggerate Mr. Krabs' character. * Child Hater: Mr. Krabs' greed extends to antagonizing children to raise profits. ** In "Can You Spare a Dime?", when he's asked to Think of the Children!, he selfishly asks what the children have ever done for him. ** The episode "Krabby Land" has Mr. Krabs open up an outdoor playground near the Krusty Krab during the summer and falsely advertise it as a Disneyland-esque place, only for it to be a hazardous wasteland consisting of junkyard materials, letting the children down in the process. ** Battle of the Multiverse has him kill characters that have been normally portray as kids and two more occasions where he kills actual babies. * Clutching Hand Trap: In "Squid's Day Off", he falls prey to one when he tries to retrieve a dime from the sink... and gets his hand stuck. When SpongeBob tells him that he just has to let go of the dime to get loose: Mr. Krabs: I can think of ten good reasons to never let go of a dime, boy. * Comedic Sociopathy: After the first movie it became even more pronounced that he's prone to antics that are devoid of concern for the people he hurts and (mostly) hilarious. Battle of the Multiverse just is plain silly where he kills pretty much anyone. He even has the highest kill count (Though, it's freaking horrifying that he kills a lot of undead fish and thus he got one of the highest kill counts in the official show). * Companion Cube: ** Mr. Krabs anthropomorphizes his cash register and nicknames it "Cashy". He in fact shares such a close bond with it that when Squidward is about to destroy it in "Krab Borg" to prove whether he's a robot or notthat he genuinely starts to cry and reminisce his memories with it, ultimately proving him to be the real Krabs. ** He does the same thing to money on a frequent basis. It hits its epitome in "Money Talks", where he wishes that the eponymous metaphor could become literal; the following day, his wish is granted and all his dollar bills demand to be spent on various goods. * Compressed Vice: In "SpongeBob's Place" he's actually jealous of SpongeBob's popularity and cooking ability, despite showing no sign of it in any other episode. * Control Freak: He seems to believe that he has full control over SpongeBob's personal life; for example, in "Karate Choppers", he orders SpongeBob to give up karate altogether or else be fired, and in "My Pretty Seahorse", rather than tell SpongeBob to simply not bring Mystery to work anymore, he explicitly orders him to get rid of her entirely ("It's either you or Mystery."). * Corrupt Corporate Executive: He was originally almost an Honest Corporate Executive, at times, with some greedy tendencies, but he was progressively Flanderized into being unscrupulous and mean - especially in the post-movie seasons. * Cutting Corners: He's notorious for this, especially in the post-movie seasons. Referred to by name in "The Sewers of Bikini Bottom", where the sewer pipes underneath the Krusty Krab Stadium are made of cardboard (which Mr. Krabs says was also used for his grandmother's dentures) and ended up almost flooding the stadium. * Dad the Veteran: He was in the Navy as a youth, and is now a father to Pearl. * Death Is Cheap: He dies in "Born Again Krabs" and "Wishing You Well", but comes back from both instances. Battle of the Multiverse makes this trope more apparent. * Depending on the Writer: ** He can either be a sympathetic guy who has a genuine good core, a Jerkass who abuses his employees and doesn't care about his daughter that's Played for Laughs, or a ruthless Smug Snake who commits extremely dark and serious Kick the Dog acts such as relentlessly torturing Plankton that isn't meant to be funny. ** His obsession with money also varies between episodes. Sometimes there are things he values more than money and sometimes he cares about money more than his own well-being. ** His relationship with his daughter Pearl. Some episodes show him sincerely loving her and valuing her well-being more than money - which was more prevalent in the pre-movie episodes - while in others he couldn't be bothered to give a damn about her and in fact prioritizes his money much more. ** The Krusty Krab is either highly successful or always on the brink of bankruptcy. The former is convenient for episodes with Plankton while the latter is convenient for episodes dealing with Mr. Krabs' greed. * Didn't Think This Through: Some of his money-making schemes fall into this. In "SpongeBob, You're Fired", he figures out that he can save a nickel by firing SpongeBob and taking over the cooking himself. As it turns out, his terrible cooking nearly puts the Krusty Krab out of business, while SpongeBob finds himself being fought over by four other restaurant managers who want him as an employee for his amazing cooking skills. * Dirty Coward: He's fearless in some episodes, to be sure, but in others, he's an iron-clawed tyrant of an employer who nonetheless cowers as soon as a bigger bully than him shows up (or Plankton manages to get the upper hand). He's used SpongeBob and Squidward as human shields more than once. * Drama Queen: Depending on the episode. There are times when Mr. Krabs tends to get worked up and have breakdowns over losing money, when said money can be less than $10. * Dub Name Change: ** In French, he's Capitaine (Captain) Krabs. ** In Brazil, he's "Seu Sirigueijo" ("Seu" is "Mr.", and Sirigueijo is from Siri and Caranguejo, both meaning crab). * Easily Forgiven: No matter how badly he treats SpongeBob or how heinous his actions may be, he will always be back in SpongeBob's good graces by the end of the episode. A particularly noticeable example is in "The Cent of Money", in which he uses (and abuses) Gary to steal money and loose change from all of Bikini Bottom, completely uncaring that attracting money causes Gary great discomfort. Usually, what happens is that Mr. Krabs does something bad, SpongeBob calls him out and gets back at him for it, and then forgives him. Then they'll be doing the same thing over and over again upon the next heinous deed. In the Battle of the Multiverse series though, it seems like crimes don't matter. * Embarrassing Middle Name: While it's unknown if he's embarrassed by it, his middle name is "Harold", which has never been used in the actual show. * Establishing Character Moment: The first time we see him in the series' pilot, he is shown happily sniffing a handful of dollar bills while standing behind the cash register. In Battle of the Multiverse, he first time he made a appearance is where he is a second Fliqpy who teams up with Fliqpy. * Even Bad Men Love Their Mamas: He's very caring of his mother, though with the fact that his mother hardly shows up anymore it's hard to tell. * Even Evil Has Loved Ones: Not exactly "evil", more like "unforgivably greedy". Still, despite it all there have been episodes where Mr. Krabs has shown genuine care for SpongeBob, and as cheap as he is, he does genuinely love his daughter, Pearl, and will always try to do right by her. * Even Evil Has Standards: "Evil" might be a bit too far, but his Greed became much more serious in later seasons. Despite this... ** As recently as "The Masterpiece", he did have far more limits and nobilities in his greed (or at least felt really bad when he overstepped them, like selling SpongeBob's soul in the spur of the moment and poisoning people at the Krusty Sponge). ** Prior to his own development, Plankton often represented boundaries and methods in money making that Krabs drew the line at. ** In the episode "Little Yellow Book", Mr. Krabs is among the many that are utterly disgusted with Squidward for stealing SpongeBob's diary and reading it to everyone, explicitly telling Squidward, "That's low, even for you." What makes this moment stand out is that Mr. Krabs was NOT one of the people laughing at SpongeBob's secrets, meaning he can't be a Hypocrite. ** The one thing that no amount of money could change his mind over is the love that goes into making Krabby Patties. In "Selling Out," he barely hesitated to sell the Krusty Krab to a corporation for an obscene amount of money, but after coming back and finding out that they used synthetic goo to make the burgers on a conveyor belt, he sabotaged their operation and didn't hesitate to spend every cent they gave him to buy the restaurant back, even when he only needed half. ** "You had to kill him. The boy cries you a sweater of tears, and you kill him. How are you gonna live with yourself?" * Evil Is Hammy: Krabs can be hammy when it comes to money and has his evil moments. * Evil Is Petty: In the episode "Plankton's Regular", he refuses to let Plankton have even one single legitimate customer out of sheer ego. * Evil Parents Want Good Kids: His antagonistic traits have become more villainous by the post-movie era, and some episodes showcase him as acting like an Amazingly Embarrassing Parent and Overprotective Dad to Pearl in an attempt to discourage her conformity to toxic stereotypes. * Evil vs. Evil: Him versus Plankton, more often in post-movie seasons. He's become just as villainous and cruel as Plankton, if not more so; a perfect example is in "The Krabby Kronicle", where he forces SpongeBob to publish fake news stories with no regard to how many people's lives will be ruined in the process. Plankton himself is disgusted by Krabs' behavior in this episode ("And I thought I was evil!"). * Father Neptune: He has some characteristics of being a seasoned sea captain, especially before his Flanderization. He once was an old Navy deckhand and certainly carries the accent and slang around. * Fat Bastard: He's not particularly obese, as his large weight is a natural trait of his species. That said, Mr. Krabs is an extremely greedy jerkass of a Bad Boss who puts finance over the well-being of others. * Flanderization: Very early on, while he did have greedy tendencies, he was even an Honest Corporate Executive some of the time. He was gradually turned into an outright Corrupt Corporate Executive with a Money Fetish so extreme he'd go through all kinds of hell just to get a single penny. But compared to Battle of the Multiverse though.... It's extreme! It's like he turned into a social path. * Foil: To Squidward. While both of them have no tolerance for funny business, have good hearts every now and then in spite of their jerkassery, respond to SpongeBob's childish behavior with sarcasm, and have gone as far as to plot fatal schemes to get him killed, they're different from each other in that: ** Mr. Krabs is considerably armed and served in the Navy, ultimately justifying his power to take down various antagonists. ** Squidward is emotionally sensitive and insecure when in private, becomes timid whenever he suffers a horrible fate, and has become an exploit of Mr. Krabs' horrible schemes himself. * Flat-Earth Atheist: In "Wishing You Well," he refuses to believe in magic, even when faced with several things that his wishing well granted (Sandy getting a telescope, Mrs. Puff getting a hot rod, and Plankton becoming a giant), and goes so far as to wish that he was steamed and served with melted butter just to spite Spongebob's belief in it. His wish is immediately granted, much to his horror. * Forever War: With Plankton over the Krabby Patty formula, for more than 25 years. * Four-Temperament Ensemble: The Choleric (shares this with Sandy). He's hard-working and loves a challenge. * Freudian Excuse: One could easily argue that his greed stems from his bad memories of living in poverty until striking it big; as a kid, his clothing came out of the trash. * Greed: His entire life revolves around money, to the point where he has physical difficulty just giving up a penny. Heck, he's greedy enough to put Eddy, Mr. Burns, Wario and even Scrooge McDuck to shame. * Green-Eyed Monster: Though not normally this, "SpongeBob's Place" has him get jealous of SpongeBob's fame in making Krabby Patties, resulting in him sending the sponge home and cooking the patties himself in an attempt to gain some of said fame. * Hair-Trigger Temper: When it comes to money, he can get explosively angry. Seriously you can hurt and killhis employees and he won't care, but so much as touch his money and he will flip the entire world around trying to hurt you. * Hate Sink: According to writers and the creator himself, Krabs is supposed to look as bad (if not worse) than Plankton himself. It's just the matter of letting him get away with it that they and the audience seem split over. * He Who Fights Monsters: In the pre-movie seasons, Mr. Krabs was the Big Good to Plankton's Big Bad, simply defending his business against Plankton's Evil Plans. Post-movie, due to Flanderization, he's often shown to be just as evil and cruel as Plankton, if not worse, and often makes it his personal duty to sabotage Plankton when he's making legitimate profits or simply isn't miserable. In "The Krabby Kronicle", Plankton himself is actually disgusted at how low Krabs is willing to stoop just to make a quick buck: Plankton: And I thought I was evil! * Hoist by His Own Petard: Whenever he gets a comeuppance, it's usually a result of his own schemes coming back to bite him in the ass. ** In "Wet Painters", after admitting that the "permanent" paint was saliva-soluble and telling SpongeBob and Patrick that he told them differently just to mess with them, he laughs so hard at his own joke that he splatters spittle all over the room and washes off all of the paint. ** In "Krusty Towers", he opens the titular hotel, giving it the policy "We shall never deny a guest, even the most ridiculous request." He learns to regret this when Squidward gets fed up with waiting on Patrick hand and foot, quits his job, and then returns as a guest so he can milk the policy for all it's worth. ** In "The Krabby Kronicle", he starts a tabloid newspaper for money, forcing SpongeBob to write defaming lies in the paper that ruin the reputations of the townspeople before eventually telling SpongeBob to "surprise him" with a great story. SpongeBob does so by printing the truth about the stories and what Krabs made him do, which leads to an angry mob taking all of their money back from Krabs en masse. ** In "Slumber Party", he recruits SpongeBob to stop Pearl and her friends from destroying his house during their slumber party. SpongeBob successfully gets into the house, but while trying to show Pearl that he's fun, ends up destroying Krabs' house himself. * Honest Corporate Executive: Before his flanderization, he was greedy but ethical. * Human Popsicle: In the movie, when Plankton frames him for stealing King Neptune's crown, the angry king freezes the poor crab so he won't escape. This, of course, gives Plankton a chance to steal the Krabby Patty formula and take over Bikini Bottom. * Humiliation Conga: Gets one at the end of "Krabby Land", where the children take back the money they gave him and he's forced to watch this while a pair of burly guys force-feed him lima beans. * Hypocrite: Often shows signs of being hypocritical. For example, in "Slumber Party", he becomes convinced that Pearl and her friends will destroy his house and recruits SpongeBob to stop them from doing so... after he acts it out by personally destroying SpongeBob's house. * Idiot Ball: He can completely lose rational thought in the face of money. * I Fight for the Strongest Side: In "Neptune's Spatula", he gives a little pep talk to SpongeBob... before betting his money on King Neptune. * Inspector Javert: ** In "Karate Choppers", he orders SpongeBob to give up his obsession with karate for good, or he's fired. As SpongeBob is leaving the Krusty Krab, contemplating how to break the news to Sandy, Sandy herself comes in and starts attacking him, dismissing SpongeBob's attempts to explain what Krabs said. Mr. Krabs comes out at that exact moment and sees it, and despite the fact that SpongeBob was literally standing there doing absolutely nothing while Sandy was trying to instigate, automatically assumes that SpongeBob was disobeying his orders and fires him on the spot. ** In "Can You Spare a Dime?", when his first dime goes missing, he automatically assumes that Squidward stole it on the basis that Squidward has been manning the register all day and is thus the only one who could have taken it. As it turns out, the dime was in his pocket the whole time; even then, instead of assuming the logical thing and realizing that he had it in his pocket all along, he states that Squidward put it there because "dimes don't just fly into people's pants." * Interspecies Romance: ** Falls hard for Mrs. Puff in "Krusty Love". He's remained in a romantic relationship with her ever since. And of course, the fact that his daughter is a whale and is strongly implied to be his biological daughter. ** The SpongeBob Trivia Book states that Pearl takes after her mother, confirming that she came from a whale. He was undoubtedly married to a whale at some point. * It Amused Me: In "Wet Painters", Mr. Krabs convinces SpongeBob and Patrick to paint the inside of his house, but states that the paint in question is permanent and if they get even a single drop on anything but the walls, he will chop their butts off and mount them over the fireplace. They accidentally get it on his first dollar, and Mr. Krabs simply licks the paint off and reveals that the paint is actually saliva-soluble. When he tells them that he told them as such just to mess with them, Sponge and Pat are not happy and immediately leave in disgust. * It's All About Me: The most selfish character on the show, he will put money over the very lives of others, including himself. * Jerkass: He started out as a Jerk with a Heart of Gold in the pre-movie seasons, as he was a rather quirky but fair-natured boss; he just liked money a little too much, and his greed was played for laughs. Plus, he still had some redeeming qualities such as genuinely caring for his daughter Pearl and SpongeBob, bordering as a father figure to the latter. By the post-movie seasons, however, he's become an utterly cold-hearted, power-hungry, greedy bastard with barely any respect for anyone or anything but money and himself. He was mean and unsympathetic a lot of the time too in early seasons, though not as much as he is in later seasons. How many times do we have to say it? He's a prick! Battle of the Multiverse made this far worst! * Jerkass Has a Point: In "Krusty Love." While he repeatedly chews out SpongeBob for buying Mrs. Puff gifts and spending his money when he asked him to do so, he does have a leg to stand on, since he specifically told SpongeBob not to let him spend any money, no matter what he might say or do to convince him otherwise. The problem is, SpongeBob's Undying Loyalty and Extreme Doormat tendencies really don't leave him equipped for a task like that. Mr. Krabs: Lad, I can't help it if you're loose with other people's money. * Jerkass to One: While he's become a cold-hearted, greedy Jerkass who only cares about making money at the expense of everyone else, he seems to have a special hatred for Plankton, making efforts to actively sabotage Plankton when he's making legitimate profits or simply trying to make him miserable. He's at his lowest in "One Course Meal," where Krabs relentlessly torments him psychologically by dressing up as Pearl (since whales eat plankton), to the extent that Plankton is nearly Driven to Suicide, all for the sake of a cheap laugh. Of course, Plankton’s feelings towards Krabs are pretty mutual. * Karma Houdini: ** In post-movie seasons, he is essentially the living, breathing incarnate of avoiding comeuppance from one's actions, considering that he somehow gets away scot-free with anything he does nowadays (ranging from theft to poisoning his customers to even driving people to suicide), sometimes leaving someone to take the blame/pay the price. There are even times near the end of some episodes when it looks like Krabs is about to receive his comeuppance (or in rare cases, actually does), but something happens at the end that puts the situation in Krabs's favor, if not lets him escape punishment entirely. ** Mr. Krabs' treatment of Plankton in "One Coarse Meal": Mr. Krabs torments Plankton psychologically by dressing up as Pearl (since whales eat plankton) to such a degree that he is Driven to Suicide. And Mr. Krabs just laughs it off. SpongeBob later on realizes this is going too far and tells Plankton the truth, but in the end he protects Mr. Krabs and he never gets his comeuppance or shows even a grain of remorse for his deeds. * Karma Houdini Warranty: While he does get away with a lot of horrible deeds in the post-movie seasons, episodes such as "The Cent of Money" (where he loses the money he obtained using the refrigerator magnet in Gary's stomach when the doctor takes it as payment for the medical bill) and "Patty Caper" (where he is forced to give away free patties as punishment for stealing his own secret ingredient to get out of paying for delivery) end with him getting a suitable comeuppance. Battle of the Multiverse also extremely punish Mr. Krabs. * Knight of Cerebus: Becomes a serious threat in "One Coarse Meal" where he almost drives Plankton to suicide and loves every minute of it. * Knight Templar: His occasional treatment of Plankton leans towards believing that he's in the right by going to extremes. Early on he was merely defending his business from his schemes, now he seems to take offense even when his rival is making legitimate profits or merely isn't miserable. * Lack of Empathy: Up to Eleven in later seasons. Especially in "One Coarse Meal", where he drives Plankton to suicide just to get a cheap laugh. In Battle of the Multiverse, he is pure evil! * Large Ham: When it comes to anything involving money, he will get particularly hammy. * Last-Name Basis: Almost everyone calls him Mr. Krabs, rarely using his first name; in "Sleepy Time," his driver's license even says "Mr. Krabs." It wasn't until "Krusty Krab Training Video" that his first name was revealed. * Laser-Guided Karma: He often gets punished immediately after his misdeeds in earlier seasons, and again in most recent ones such as "The Scent Of Money" (where he loses the money he obtained from abusing Gary when the funds he's amassed is taken by the doctor to pay for the medical bill of extracting the refrigerator magnet from Gary's stomach). * Leitmotif: And accordion version of the classic shanty "What Shall We Do With A Drunken Sailor." * Lethal Chef: He's a terrible cook, creating a disgusting and freakish "appetizer" in "Squilliam Returns", which eventually comes to life and begins attacking the restaurant's patrons. * Like a Son to Me: In "SpongeBob, You're Fired", he considers SpongeBob something of a son. Of course, he can't argue with a nickel. * Love at First Sight: Usually with money, but it also happens with Mrs. Puff in "Krusty Love." * Made of Iron: His shell is nearly impossible to scratch. It makes sense because he is a crab. * Manly Tears: Mr. Krabs is a manly man who fears nothing because of his experience as a veteran. Despite this, he openly cries whenever he suffers his worst fate yet. * Mean Boss: On his bad days. He would yell at his employees whenever they're screwing things up or when they're goofing off, which is something SpongeBob can attest to. * Money Fetish: Mr. Krabs is one of the most infamous examples in Western Animation. His defining character trait is that he's obsessed with money. He frequently takes it to ridiculous levels, to the point of bathing in money, getting into a fight with Squidward over a dime, stalking SpongeBob for a penny, and almost losing SpongeBob forever in exchange for some pocket change (sixty-two cents to be exact). * Mr. Vice Guy: When the show started out, he was a decent guy, but a bit greedy. * Naked People Are Funny: One notable example is in "The Algae's Always Greener", where Plankton's switching lives with Mr. Krabs affects their wardrobe as well as their careers. Plankton: Good grief, he's naked! * Never My Fault: This is one crab who refuses to own up to anything he does. ** In "Nasty Patty," he blames SpongeBob for "killing" the health inspector with their Nasty Patty even though he himself made the idea in the first place. When SpongeBob reminds him that it was his idea, Krabs retorts, "Well, you could've talked me out of it!" ** As revealed in "Friend or Foe," his rivalry with Plankton began when they blamed each other for messing up the Krabby Patty formula, as it resulted in the death of their first customer. Both of them would later forget about this over their other motivations. ** In "Krusty Love," he brings SpongeBob along on his date with Mrs. Puff and puts him in charge of his money to make sure he doesn't spend it all, but he nonetheless keeps demanding that SpongeBob buy increasingly unnecessary items for Mrs. Puff, all while lashing out at him for spending his money when he was the one who asked him to do so in the first place. When SpongeBob calls him on it, Mr. Krabs retorts that it's not his fault that SpongeBob is "loose with other people's money." At this point, SpongeBob snaps, gives Mr. Krabs a hell of a tongue-lashing, and storms off. ** After he re-hires Squidward in "Can You Spare A Dime," Krabs has another argument with Squidward about the latter putting the dime in his pants. Mr. Krabs refuses to own up to the fact that Squidward never really touched his dime and that he simply just misplaced it. * Nice Mean And Inbetween: The in-between one when paired with SpongeBob and Squidward. He can be nice on occasions, but is a bit of a money-grubbing boss. In post-movie episodes, Krabs and Squidward switched places, with the former becoming a ruthless bureaucrat while the latter remained the Snark KnightAnti-Hero he's always been. In Battle of the Multiverse, he sometimes represents SpongeBob's rival when he's with Fliqpy (The Mean) and King Dedede (Nice). He's the In-between, well most of the time. * No Plans, No Prototype, No Backup: As revealed in Sponge Out of Water, Mr. Krabs made a rule that only one copy of the Krabby Patty formula could exist and that no one was allowed to memorize it. This comes back to bite him when Burger-Beard steals the formula right when more patties need to be made. * The Nose Knows: This is how he's able to differentiate the types of dollars and coins he comes across. * Ocular Gushers: He is shown to cry immense showers of tears in both "Clams" and "Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation". * Official Couple: With Mrs. Puff. As of "Whirly Brains," they have been dating for sixteen years in canon. * One of the Kids: This gets Invoked on him in "Mid-Life Crustacean", where he hangs out with SpongeBob and Patrick at night to engage in the most mundane of activities to feel young again after suffering a mid-life crisis. * Only in It for the Money: He does everything he can to make more money. Even his worst moments can be traced back to this. * O.O.C. Is Serious Business: ** Despite loving money more than anything else in the world, no amount of it will make him part with or reveal the Secret Formula, since his entire livelihood rests on it. ** In one episode, he was so afraid of going to prison, that he's willing to give money away to the cops. * Overprotective Dad: He acts like overly affectionate and overbearing towards Pearl sometimes in the recent seasons, often to discourage her exhibitions of bratty behavior. * Parental Substitute: In some early episodes, he acts as a father figure and mentor to SpongeBob. * Penny-Pinching Crab: Trope Codifier. He is an anthropomorphic crab, and the wealthy owner of the fast food restaurant the Krusty Krab. Krabs is shown to have a Money Fetish, caring about money more than anything else and often doing whatever it takes to get more of it. * Pointy-Haired Boss: He's either an incompetent boss or Mean Boss, Depending on the Writer. * Psychopathic Manchild: Mr. Krabs is a full-grown man who served in the Navy, yet he's a borderline deranged sociopath who will go to disturbing lengths in pursuit of a penny, anthropomorphizes his money and bathes in it on a regular basis, and cries very often and longs for his mother whenever he meets his own end. * Real Men Wear Pink: In the episode "Nasty Patty", Mr. Krabs is cited to wear hair curlers to bed. * Red Baron: Was known as Armor Abs Krabs back in his Navy days. * Retired Badass: Was an extremely tough Navycrab in his younger days, as shown in several episodes. * Ridiculously Cute Critter: As a baby, he's pretty adorable. * Sadist: In the post-movie episodes, he takes enjoyment out of other's suffering. Especially when it comes to Plankton, perfect examples of this are in "Plankton's Regular" (where he's not satisfied with his rival having even one customer) and "One Coarse Meal" (where he tries to drive him to suicide by scaring him with his fear of whales). He also laughs when he KILLS kids in the Battle of the Multiverse episode Krabby Mascot! * The Scrooge: He is very cheap and reluctant to spend money, so much that he makes Scrooge McDuck look like a spendthrift. * Self-Made Man: For all his faults (and he has plenty), he did work his way up from almost nothing to get where he is. * Sensitive Guy and Manly Man: The Manly Man to SpongeBob's Sensitive Guy. Mr. Krabs is a strong and armed Retired Badass who served in the Navy, while SpongeBob is a cowardly doormat and fragile flower who's In Touch with His Feminine Side and openly cries out loud whenever upset. * Serious Business: He will put other people's lives in danger, even his own, just to make a quick buck. * Shell-Shocked Veteran: "The Krusty Krab Training Video" implies he used to be a veteran who was traumatized by what he saw. * Signature Laugh: "Ar-ar-ar-ar-ar-ar-ar!" * The Sociopath: Even more than Plankton, after the movie. He is quite often immoral and insensitive when it comes to crossing the Moral Event Horizon, or whenever he wants to make easy money (which is pretty much all the time). Battle of the Multiverse is where Krabs is Fliqpy as a crab though. * Species Surname: Eugene Krabs. Subverted, since the "K" replacing the "C" and the "s" at the end. It does, however, apply since Mr. Krabs is a crab and that's how his last name is pronounced. * Strong as They Need to Be: Since he served in the Navy, Mr. Krabs can easily take down even the highest people of authority. However, his strength tends to fluctuate, as "Patty Caper" shows him weak enough to be restrained by the police. In BFTM, he is also very fragile. * Stupid Evil: He takes his Money Fetish to such extremes that he often wastes money on being greedy. ** In "Born Again Krabs," SpongeBob sticks up for Mr. Krabs to save him from the Flying Dutchman, wagering his own soul that Mr. Krabs is indeed generous... and is Instantly Proven Wrong when Krabs agrees without hesitation to trade him to the Dutchman for all the change in the Dutchman's pocket (a mere 62 cents). It's only afterwards, in part due to Squidward giving him a What the Hell, Hero?, that he realizes that sacrificing his best fry cook for less than a dollar wasn't exactly a smart move. ** In "Penny Foolish", Krabs sees SpongeBob pick up a penny off the street, and becomes so obsessed with getting the penny that he's willing to spend millions of dollars on building a movie theater just so he can charge SpongeBob one cent for entering. ** In "SpongeBob, You're Fired," he decides to fire SpongeBob simply to save a nickel, forgetting all the other times the Krusty Krab fell apart without him. Unsurprisingly, without SpongeBob to make the Krabby Patties, the Krusty Krab soon goes downhill. * Super Strength: At times, he has been shown to move the Krusty Krab establishment without much effort! * Talk Like a Pirate: His iconic voice uses a growly tone with a pirate accent. * Team Dad: He serves as one to SpongeBob and Patrick when it comes to keeping them on the right track from time to time. Examples include "Hooky" and "Sailor Mouth". * Those Two Guys: Occasionally with Squidward in the earlier seasons, considering how both of them are adults in contrast to SpongeBob and Patrick. * Tiny Guy, Huge Girl: He's a crab and his daughter is a whale. If supplemental materials are to be believed, he was also this with his wife. * Token Evil Teammate: In later seasons, he's at least the most unscrupulous and dishonest of the main characters. * Too Dumb to Live: Surely eating an old Krabby Patty that's been under the grill for God knows how long was the best he's had in mind, right? The fact that he told SpongeBob to wrap it up to finish the rest later? Bonus points! * Took a Level in Jerkass: After the movie, going from a decent, if money-obsessed, businessman, into a horrendous boss who has a Money Fetish. Battle of the Multiverse is definitely a took a Level in jerkass moment for Mr. Krabs. * Ungrateful Bastard: In "Born Again Krabs": SpongeBob sticks up for Mr. Krabs to save him from the Flying Dutchman, even making a Deal with the Devil to do so... and Krabs repays him by trading SpongeBob to the Dutchman for 62 cents without hesitation. This was such a Jerkass move that Squidward, who hatesSpongeBob, gave him a scathing What the Hell, Hero? over it. In the end, Krabs only regretted it because he realized that sacrificing his best fry cook for a meager direct profit was a very stupid move. * Unscrupulous Hero: When against Plankton, he often comes off as being no better than his rival. * Unsympathetic Comedy Protagonist: Especially in later seasons, where his love of money is taken to rather selfish extremes. * Villain Protagonist: Post-Movie, he's blatantly unethical and cruel. Though it still depends. In Battle of the Multiverse episodes, there's episodes starring him and it's about him acting like Fliqpy. * Villain with Good Publicity: Calling him a villain is a stretch but despite his (sometimes) law-breaking schemes, the Krusty Krab's reputation is still among the best in Bikini Bottom and it is practically the town's meeting place. * We Used to Be Friends: With Plankton. It was the Krabby Patty Formula that caused them to become Arch Enemies with each other. * X Must Not Win: Even when Plankton is making legitimate profits, Krabs will go out of his way to sabotage it. It reaches truly ridiculous levels in "Plankton's Regular", where he becomes obsessed with ruining Plankton when he gained one customer. Category:Character pages